


The Perfect Cup of Cocoa

by mezzosaka



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hot Cocoa, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: It was much too cold to be out, really. But it was a nice point in the evening where it was just dark enough for them not to be recognized immediately, for them to be able to hold hands without too many stares. Bundled up in scarves and coats, their faces were hidden well enough, and even if they had no form of disguise, it wasn’t like Sogo was going to pass up a date opportunity.-An i7 Flash Bang piece!





	The Perfect Cup of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!!! this flash bang was super fun to do, and i'm really excited about it!!!!!!! i'd like to give a HUGE thank you to [anee](https://twitter.com/anee1752) for being the absolute best pinch hitter ever!!!!!!!!! [here is the link to her work!!](https://twitter.com/Anee1752/status/1067241138585853954)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Sogo saw his breath puffing in front of him as he walked with Ryuu, hands clasped.

It was much too cold to be out, really. But it was a nice point in the evening where it was _just_ dark enough for them not to be recognized immediately, for them to be able to hold hands without too many stares. Bundled up in scarves and coats, their faces were hidden well enough, and even if they had no form of disguise, it wasn’t like Sogo was going to pass up a date opportunity.

It was a very smooth, very relaxing date night, just like Sogo had been hoping for after such a busy schedule. They’d been spending most of their time strolling through the streets, peeking into little shops as they’d popped up in their path. Ryuu seemed to be fond of the small artist shops, but he didn’t complain when Sogo dragged him into music shops.

It’d been so funny, seeing their faces blown up on posters in a couple of the music shops. Sogo had done his best to keep his head down, but there really was no hiding Ryuu in a place like that. When they did, inevitably, get stopped, it wasn’t for very long. Ryuu was way better at words than Sogo was.

“Thanks for all your support!” Ryuu said to each and every fan that wanted a picture or a handshake or a smile or _something._ “You’ve managed to catch us during some rare free time!”

That usually sent them on their way. Sogo thought it would have been horrible coming from his own mouth, but Ryuu’s smile was so kind and his eyes were so bright that nobody seemed to mind essentially being told to go away.

In the end, Sogo hadn’t purchased anything. He thought it might be weird if fans saw him purchasing the type of music he was interested in. He wasn’t supposed to care about that kind of thing, but he couldn’t help but think about reputation. Not necessarily his own, but the company’s. What if he got in trouble with the president for being spotted buying some really nasty punk music? He’d never be able to live it down.

He was content, anyway, just strolling with Ryuu, taking everything in. The cold was biting, harsh on his nose and cheeks, and he couldn’t even imagine how it must have felt to Ryuu. Ryuu was from a much warmer climate after all—winters must be nearly intolerable for him. He hadn’t complained the whole time, but looking at him… Sogo thought he looked colder than he let on.

“Can we go there?” Sogo asked, making an executive decision right then and there and tugging Ryuu towards the coffee shop across the street.

“Sure!” Ryuu said, because he seemed to be okay with _anything,_ but in a way that Sogo didn’t feel too bad for taking charge sometimes.

The warmth of the coffee shop had Sogo’s nose and the tips of his ears tingling. The whole place was bustling with everyone else who _also_ wanted to get out of the cold, alight with a soft orange glow reminiscent of the fireside. Sogo squeezed Ryuu’s hand just the slightest bit tighter as his fingers began to regain feeling, and he felt Ryuu squeeze him right back.

They’d hardly been standing in line for two minutes, packed like sardines, when Ryuu cupped Sogo’s cheek, tilting his face up.

“It’s way too crowded.” And it was, because absolutely nobody seemed to notice the warm gesture Sogo was hyperfocused on. “Is it okay if we go outside after ordering?”

“Is it okay with _you?”_ Sogo asked, pushing his face into Ryuu’s cold fingers. “You’re freezing.”

“I have you.” Ryuu gave him a smile meant only for him, one Sogo safely thought had never been seen by anyone else.

Sogo was about to ask what Ryuu meant when suddenly, they were next in line. Sogo peeled himself away from Ryuu so they could walk to the register with some semblance of dignity. Ryuu nudged him, probably as a quiet scolding.

 _We weren’t_ making out _,_ he’d probably say, like he had when they were caught snuggling up together at the dorms.

 _It’s still embarrassing,_ Sogo would say, and Ryuu would concede.

Sogo was thankful that this coffee shop carried the cayenne hot chocolate he loved so much. It was one of the only ‘sweet’ things he could handle, and even so, he’d asked the barista to use a heavy hand with the pepper powder. He took a sip as soon as they’d stepped outside, his eyes watering at the punch.

“Hey, careful,” Ryuu said softly, touching a hand to Sogo’s shoulder. “If it’s too spicy, just drink mine instead.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s good when it hurts!” Sogo said, a little too happily, and he felt his cheeks flush with heat when he remembered the context of the last time he’d used that phrase. “I promise.”

“If you’re sure! But the offer will stay standing.”

They stopped eventually, on a quiet bridge overlooking the nearly-frozen river. It seemed like the top had just started to freeze over while the water still flowed below. If Sogo leaned forward far enough, he’d probably get a nice dizzy feeling from looking at it.

(But he didn’t really want to do that. His days of leaning dangerously far over the edges of things were way past him now.)

He felt like he was gulping down his drink way too fast as he listened to Ryuu talk about his photoshoot the other day. It had been outdoors, in the snow, and Ryuu had been freezing. Sogo could imagine it pretty well, how Ryuu looked so irresistible in photos, but as soon as the camera flashed, he’d go back to being his true self. And his true self, in this context, would be him sprinting back to the nearest heated building as soon as the photographer was through with him.

Thinking about it made Sogo giggly, had him leaning into Ryuu’s side. Ryuu slid an arm around his waist, keeping him close, and it… didn’t feel very embarrassing, considering the bridge was pretty empty. It didn’t seem like anybody else was going to show up any time soon, and they were just barely illuminated by the moon and the streetlamps.

And being in Ryuu’s arms always felt safe, anyhow. It was beginning to feel more and more like Sogo could shut out the entire world if he was wrapped up in Ryuu’s embrace.

“Hey,” Sogo said, immediately reminded of their conversation earlier. “When I asked you if you were cold, and you said you had me… What did you mean?”

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d remember.” Ryuu rubbed up and down Sogo’s torso thoughtfully, and Sogo was grateful for the small bursts of heat. “Um… I meant this, really. Just having you makes me feel warm.”

“O-Oh…” Sogo’s cheeks heated up even more at that, and he hurriedly sipped at the last few dregs of his drink.

“You remind me of the sun, you know? Just looking at you or being near you warms me up just like if I was back home,” Ryuu said. “So I don’t care if it’s so cold I’d get hypothermia. If I have you, it’s okay!”

Oh…

_Oh!_

Sogo turned more into Ryuu, then, pressing his face into Ryuu’s chest in a tight hug. Ryuu laughed a little, squeezing Sogo in return.

“Sorry, was that really cheesy?” he asked and pressed a soft kiss to Sogo’s head. “Sorry, I don’t wanna be too cheesy.”

“No, it was really sweet!” Sogo said, muffled from still hiding his face. “Probably the only truly sweet thing I can handle.”

“What about your hot chocolate?”

“You and I both know that doesn’t count!”

Sogo felt like he was walking on clouds for the rest of the night, even when they parted ways for who knows how much longer. As he floated up to his room, careful not to wake any of his housemates up, he knew he’d still be feeling Ryuu’s warmth for weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you liked it!!  
> [here is my twitter!](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)  
> [here is anee's twitter once again!!](https://twitter.com/anee1752)


End file.
